nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lamborghini Reventón
The Lamborghini Reventón is a supercar based on Murciélago LP 640, which was first introduced in the 2007 Frankfurt Motor Show. 20 units of the Reventón were sold by Lamborghini with each one painted in Grey Barra and fitted with black five spoke alloy rims. Its design was inspired by "the fastest air planes" such as the F-22 Raptor. 'Need for Speed: Shift' The Reventón appears as a Tier 4 vehicle in Need for Speed: Shift with a price tag of $580,000 and 13,00 car rating. It is required to collect 180 stars to unlock the Reventón for purchase. Similar to other Tier 4 cars, the Reventón cannot be given body or engine modifications. The Reventón, despite its low performance rating, can keep up with the Tier 4 competition. Its all-wheel drive handling acts precisely in corners and allows the Reventón to stay stable at high speeds. 'Need for Speed: Nitro' The Reventón is classed as an Exotic under Class A. It is driven in the Gold Cup and Class A career by Jawad, the best racer of Dubai. 'Need for Speed: World' The Reventón was added to Need for Speed: World on September 14th, 2012 as a 'S' Class vehicle. It is upgraded with Amerikon Speedsystems Street Tuned parts and given an overall rating of 756. It is purchaseable for . The Reventón is very similar to the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento with the differences of a greater mass and superior nitrous boost. Both are comparable to that of any variant of the Lamborghini Murciélago. Standard top speed is 205 mph (330 kmh), although it hits 216 mph (348 kmh) with its pre-installed street parts. The only wide-body kit it was given came from Shift 2: Unleashed. The car is effective in both races and pursuits. It is less powerful than the Pagani Zonda Cinque, though. 'Special Variants' A "Fortune" variant was added on February 1st, 2013. It is a tribute to Chinese New Year and the year of the snake. It is upgraded with Gromlen Race Tuned parts, Skill Mods and customised with a unique paint job as well as a series of aftermarket parts. It costs . 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)' In Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010), the Reventón appears as both Exotic classed racer vehicle and Speed Enforcement police vehicle. The racer version is only available in the SCPD Rebels Pack DLC although the police variant can be unlocked upon accumulating 727,500 bounty. Along with the Pagani Zonda Cinque, the Lamborghini Reventón is one of the fastest Exotic cars. It can hit a high top speed and is capable of performing long drifts without any difficulties. The Reventón can sustain a lot damage in Hot Pursuit too. 'Shift 2: Unleashed' The Reventón in Shift 2: Unleashed can be purchased for $1,250,000 by the player. It has a B 1030 overall performance rating and 4.36 handling rating. Players that have registered a copy of Hot Pursuit can purchase a Lamborghini Reventón with a police livery for $1,250,000 in the dealership. The Reventón Police is also featured with a A 1850 performance rating and 3.96 handling rating. Roadster In 2009, a new version of the Reventon was unveiled at the Frankfurt Motor Show, which was the open top Lamborghini Reventón Roadster. Only fifteen units of the Roadster were sold to the public. 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)' The Reventón Roadster appears in the same class as the Coupe variant and can be unlocked upon the player collecting 968,750 bounty. It handles and performs identically to the Coupe. A police variant is not available. Trivia *The bonnet view of the Reventón in Need for Speed: World uses the same perspective as seen on the bumper camera. *The side air intakes of the Reventón only open in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) after driving beyond 160mph (258km/h). *The Reventón appears in the cover art of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit. Gallery File:Reventonshift.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift File:Reventonnitro.jpg|Need for Speed: Nitro File:World_LamborghiniReventon.jpg|Need for Speed: World NFSW LAMBORGHINI REVENTON FORTUNE.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Fortune) File:Reventon 2-CAR PAGE.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (Racer) Lamborghini-Reventon-C.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (SCPD) ReventonRoadster 924x519.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (Roadster) NFSS2UReventon.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed File:Shift2 unleashed lamborghini reventon day.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Modified) NFSS2UReventonPolice.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Police) Category:Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Nitro Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:SCPD Rebels Pack Cars Category:Police Vehicles Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Lamborghini Category:Italian Cars Category:AWD Cars Category:Roadsters Category:V12 powered Cars Category:600-700 Horsepower Cars Category:Need for Speed VIP Cars